Makoa
Appearance Makoa looks a lot like a freakishly skinny lizard that decided to become human, with a reptile tail, scaly skin, yellowish green, slit pupil eyes, clawed hands and feet, and absolutely no hair to speak of. He always wears either long robes, or more frequently, a long black hoodie with longs pants. He does occasionally take a human form, with the appearance of a hairless albino teen. Nobody knows why, since he can take on any form he likes, and he refuses to say. Personality Despite being the shy silent type, Makoa is actually a bit of a rebel. He does everything he can to be the opposite of his father, to the point of becoming a strict vegan, believing meat is murder. This is hell on his health, and he has to take vitamins and all sorts of supplements to make up for what is supplied by meat. Despite his freaky appearance, he is a very gentle, caring guy, and he is often saddened by the premature loss of life, going as far as to bring them back from the dead, much to his father's displeasure. Regardless of how sweet a guy he may be, his silence leads to people thinking he's creepy. Abilities Hā (Breath of Life) Makoa can bring back the dead with his breath, even though it is very tiring. Immortality He is immortal, but also can bestow it to those he chooses. Death He can control death, but prefers to reverse it. Relationships Family He isn't very close to his father, Whiro, the lizard god of death, who is often disappointed in his son's contrary behavior, but doesn't do anything about it, since Makoa is his only child and he loves him anyway. He has never known his mom. Friends He doesn't have many friends, they mostly consist of his halau, which includes Ikaika, Keanu, Mano, and Nahele. He has also befriended Skylar Neuth, since they share a habit of being mute. Another of his friends is Gia Freyson, as her caring attitude made her one of the few who were willing to interact with him. He also considers Meifeng Huang a friend, since she also unwilling to harm other living beings, something Makoa greatly relates to. Romance He is dating Cyrus Duat, despite the fact they disagree on the whole "resurrecting the dead" thing. Other Stuff Aside from it being sad, he has other reasons for his necromantic behavior. His father, Whiro, gains strength from eating the bodies of the dead, and will someday gain enough strength to rise from the underworld and consume all creation. His son, however, has fallen in love with existence, and will do anything to save it, even going as far as to make sure people don't die, even though he knows full well the consequences of such actions, preferring those over doomsday. His theme song is E.T. by Katy Perry. And if you're wondering why...you'll see in an upcoming installment of Gods and Monsters (maybe).__FORCETOC__ Category:Pdwolverine's oc Category:Original Characters Category:Gods and Monsters Category:Hawaiian Category:Pacific Islander Category:Males Category:Demigod Category:Whiro